


Independent Research in Quantum Dynamics

by ASoftWindBlows



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Body Exploration, Confession, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, Encouragement, F/M, Gentle Mdom, M4F, Multiple Orgasms, Praise, blowjob, condom use, good girl, nerd porn, professor/student, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoftWindBlows/pseuds/ASoftWindBlows
Summary: A promising student in your class is not performing up to your expectations... and you intend to find out why.
Kudos: 15





	Independent Research in Quantum Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to tweak and improv the script to make it your own. If you have any questions, feel free to reach out to me here or on reddit. This script is free to use under CC 4.0 BY-NC, but please tag me if you do fill it! I would love to see any and all fills. All sound effects are optional but encouraged!
> 
> <> Indicate directors notes  
> [] Indicate sound effects  
> () Indicate vocal directions (pauses, sighs, tone, etc)  
> ** indicates emphasis

<You’re lecturing to a class of students, the subject is Intro to Quantum Mechanics.>

And it looks like our time is almost up… before you go, you all have recitations tomorrow. Please do the reading *before* the recitation, or you’ll make the TAs very sad. And when the TAs are sad, I’m sad and I’m an *ugly* crier, so none of you want to see that. Now go on, scram so I can go get lunch. I’ll see you all on Wednesday!

[Class letting out noises, standing up, bags, talking, etc]

<The listener approaches you>

Hm? Certainly, what can I do for you?

*Another* extension on an assignment? (sigh) That’s the third time this month.

(Pause) I’ll grant it, but we need to discuss your performance in this class. Come by my office tonight, 8 o’clock.

(Pause) Fine, I’ll see you then.

[Noise fades out, pause to indicate time pass]

[Knocking]

Ah, 8 oclock. (sigh) Well, at least she’s punctual… Come in!   
  


[Door opening and closing]

… What on earth are you wearing? And are those.. pigtails?

(Making agreeable noises like she’s telling a story)

Well it’s been awhile since I’ve heard the old “I’ve been a bad girl professor.” speech. I’ll give you that. 

Let me guess, you’ll do *anything* to get a better grade?

That’s what I thought.

This is ridiculous. I asked you here to discuss your academic future, not to have my intelligence insulted with… whatever the hell this is. I’ve heard better lines in a porno. 

(Pause, then frustrated) I asked you here at night because I have classes to teach, assignments to grade, office hours to run, and grant applications to write! I have better things to do with my time than entertain your… your juvenile fantasies!

<She bursts into tears and turns for the door. You stand to stop her>

Wait! Please, stop. I’m sorry, that was needlessly harsh. (Sigh) I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. Here, sit down. Don’t cry. (Pause) Have a tissue. Do you need some water or anything?

(Pause while she collects herself a little bit)

I’m sorry that I went off on you like that. I suppose I should explain myself. (SIgh) I suppose I was disappointed. I’ve heard about you, you know. Before you joined my class, I mean. The other teachers in the department describe you as brilliant, talented, hardworking. A prodigy, almost. I checked your transcripts too; great grades in all your earlier classes, in your math pre-reqs, hell, even in your gen-ed requirements. I talked to the TA in charge of your recitation; she says you always have good questions for her, that you seem to process the material well. So it’s not you, and it’s not the material. But you’re continually distracted in class, and you never turn in your assignments on time. (Sigh) I was hoping that you would excel in my class, but I must be doing something wrong. Please, talk to me. What about my class doesn’t work for you? I would hate to waste the potential of a talented student like you.

(Pause, she answers)   
  
… Nothing’s wrong with the class? Then why are you having so much difficulty? Is it...

<Realization strikes!>

Oh. Damn. It’s me, isn’t it. (Chuckle) I had the causality backwards. You didn’t come in here dressed and acting like that to save your grade. That’s… what you wanted. That’s why you needed saving.

(Pause)   
  
Are you saying that all this time, you’ve been distracted and not focusing in class because you’re attracted to me?   
  
(Long Pause)   
  
Oh, dear… I know I’m not that much older than you. I’m the youngest professor in the department by a wide margin. But that doesn’t mean that I’m interested in... ditzy co-eds. Not that you are one, obviously. That’s what was so frustrating about seeing you like that. I know you have the potential to be great. I know you are bright, and curious… and yes, you are beautiful. Please don’t take my anger or my rejection as a sign that you aren’t. But I’m a thousand times more interested in the amazing young woman you *could* be than I ever would be in some airheaded bimbo who thinks a quark is the sound a duck makes, even if she did have “vast tracts of land”, or DSLs, or whatever the current slang is for sexually attractive features.

(Sigh)   
  
I’m sorry, but… could you take your hair down, please? Those ridiculous things are distracting me. (Pause) That’s better. (Quietly) You really are lovely, you know.

(Businesslike again) So.. are you ready to have that discussion, now? (Pause) Yes, I still want to help you excel. Being attracted to someone is nothing to be ashamed of, and a lapse in judgement is no reason to waste a promising future. How can we help make this better for you? Unfortunately, there’s no other lecturer teaching Intro to Quantum right now… That’s the price I pay for being the new guy. I would suggest that you start reviewing slides on your own time, or using the video lectures I put up… but given that this is affecting your assignments as well, I suspect that wouldn’t be enough. And I shudder to think about the effect this would have on your performance on the first exam in a couple weeks. I *have* to proctor those in person.

(Pause; she’s suggesting that maybe you could… help her out)   
  
Help… you out? You’re not talking about one-on-one time or independent research work, are you… (Sigh) Isn’t there some other nice sophomore you could, you know… study with? 

(Pause, Laugh) No, I suppose that wouldn’t be the same. I was an undergrad once. Most of us weren’t mature enough to know how to talk to a woman, much less… treat her right. (Chuckle) You know, if you’d come in here looking like that a few years ago, I would have been all over you. (Pause) Yes, really. I meant it, you are lovely. But I’ve seen enough beautiful young people since then that attractiveness isn’t all I care about anymore. What I love about you is your mind, your wit, and your eagerness to learn.

(Pause)   
  
I didn’t… did I say “about *you*”? What I meant was… (sigh) Shit. Yeah. That’s what I meant. I admit I found you intriguing. I saw the independent research you did last semester, and the work was very impressive. I heard about how bright and eager you were from the other faculty. And then I saw you that first day in class… You were laughing at some joke your friend told, and you were stunning on top of everything else.

(Pause)   
  
Because you’re my student. It would be wildly, ridiculously inappropriate for me to make those kinds of advances towards you. I shouldn’t even be talking to you about this now... Have you tried… god, I can’t believe I’m about to ask a student this… have you tried masturbating? Does that help you focus?

(Pause while she explains that yes, but it’s not enough)

I can’t say I’m entirely surprised. I don’t know what to do here…

(Pause)   
  
I… (sigh) If we *were* to do anything… it would have to be in the strictest confidence. Any whisper of this could ruin my career and your future. And if it didn’t help your performance in class, we would stop, and find some other solution. It’s not worth risking all that just so we can… get off.

(Pause while she eagerly agrees)   
  
You can’t tell a soul, you understand? Not your best friend from high school, not your roommate, no one. You can’t write it in your diary or etch our initials into a tree.

(Pause, she agrees again)

Okay. Stand up. Untie that knot in the front of your shirt. I’ll be seeing your bare belly soon enough, and I’d prefer you look like a real woman for me.

(Grin) I saw that shiver. First, let me get a look at you.

[Optional footsteps, circling her]

Hmmmm… yes, my initial hypothesis bears out. You really are stunning.

Don’t bother denying it. I’ve got all the data I need right here.

Ah, you’re trembling when I stand this close to you. Is this what you dreamed of? Is this what you imagined when you played with yourself, all those evenings?

Do you want me to kiss you?

(Pause, then long, slow kiss)

Have you done this before? You clearly know how to kiss…

(Pause) Okay. So you’ve got a little experience. Not that it would be a bad thing either way. But it’s important to understand the experiment fully before you undertake it.

First, I’m going to show you how I like to be touched. And then I’ll find out exactly what makes you squirm and wriggle and gasp. It may take a lot of trials to perfect our technique. Are you sure you’re up for that?   
  
(Pause, serious) That’s not an idle question, by the way. You can always say no, at any time. I won’t be offended.

Alright. First, take off your shirt. No, no, not like you’re scrambling to get something gross off of you. Slowly. Take your time. I want to watch you move and shift, watch you stretch and turn and reveal yourself.

Mmmm. Much better. Now the skirt.

Exquisite. You have excellent taste in lingerie, by the way.

Now, take this blanket [Tossing blanket sound optional], fold it, and lay it on the floor.

That’s right. Get down on your knees.

Good girl.

You like it when I call you that, huh? That’s fine. You are *my* good girl, from now on.

Now…. [unzipping sound] Go ahead, reach into my pants and pull out my dick.

Mmmm. Yes, that’s good. Stroke it gently, first. Ah, yes, you said you’ve done this before. Well, go head. Show me what you know.

[Blowjob begins; groans and moans are strongly encouraged. She isn’t the most technically proficient yet, but she is very eager and a quick study. Give her tips; these lines are offered as suggestions, but feel free to improv your own]

Woah there, slow down. It’s not a race. Mmmm, that’s better.

Use your tongue a little more…. Uhhhh, yes, like that. And further up. Oh, fuck.

Mmmm, that’s it. You can also use your hands lower down while you play with the tip.

Damn, you are a fast learner.

What are you… Oh *fuck* yes. Did you just take all of me on your first try? (Groan) Either you have more practice than you let on or you are a natural at this. You are definitely a very good girl.

(Moan) If you’re enjoying yourself, you can also try moaning with me in your mouth. Ohhhh fuck, yes, like that.

I’m afraid you’re going to have to swallow. We don’t want to leave any… mmm, evidence lying around. Good girl.

Oh, that’s my good girl. Fuck, I’m going to cum in a moment, okay? Are you ready?

[improv to orgasm; mixing in encouragement with noises recommended]

Damn…. Are you sure you’ve only done that a few times before? You are gifted.

Here, let me help you up. Are your knees okay? (Pause) Good.

Now it’s your turn. No, for now, just stand there. I’m going to take my time and explore you.

(Passionate kiss) Are you ready? It’s important that you let me know what feels good. Communication is key.

How does it feel when I caress the side of your neck with my hand? (sprinkle kisses in this part) How about when I kiss my way down your jaw and then whisper…

(whispered, ideally in one ear if you can do stereo audio) I’m going to make you cum so hard for me, my good girl.

Mmm, goosebumps. Very good to know. What about if I (kissing and sucking noises) plant my lips on your sweet little neck?

Ah, a little ticklish on that side. What about (kiss) over here?

Let me just… Ah, there we go. That pesky bra out of the way. (Pause) Your breasts are… (sigh) everything I hoped they would be. I’m going to touch them now. Is that okay with you?

Mmmm, so soft. So good to caress while I keep (kiss) kissing (kiss) your (kiss) neck.

I wonder how they taste?

[Breast kissing/sucking noises for a bit. Play around with different sounds, like you’re trying different things on her and seeing how she reacts. Improv to your heart’s content]

[After a little while, stop the breast play]

Now to explore your belly and your thighs.

(soft laugh) Impatient, aren’t we? Don’t worry, you’ll get your wish soon enough. Spread your legs a little further apart for me. Good.

Let me run my hands over your hips and your waist. Let me caress the outside of your thighs. Oh, and that ass. Pert and pretty and eminently squeezable.

But that’s not what you want most, is it? You want my hands to venture up the inside of your thighs, to inch towards your mound while I kiss my way down your belly.

(Inhale) Oh, I can tell how excited you are. And I can see your wetness through your underwear. Let me just slip these panties to the side with my fingers….

There it is. Do you want to feel my fingers on you now?

First, around your pretty little lips. (Pause) I see, you like that but it’s not quite what you want. How about if I slide one of them into you?   
  
Better? Good. Now if I use my other hand to tease your clit… I’m pretty sure you like that just fine. Oh dear, your legs are trembling. Here, sit on the edge of my desk. We wouldn’t want you to fall over, would we?

Good girl. Now, let’s take those panties off. I want to learn exactly how to make you feel good with just my fingers… but maybe another time. I need to taste you now.

Remember, tell me what feels best…

[Start cunnilingus here. Groans and moans and Mmmmmms strongly encouraged. If you’re making sound effects, try to mix them up as though you’re trying different things. Match to your improv or use the following:]

I’ll start by licking my lips… and then yours… Mmmm, you taste even better than I imagined.

Next, I’ll draw little circles around your clit.

How do you like it if I blow on it?

And what if I stick my tongue all the way inside you?

Mmm, yes, you can grab my head if I do something good. Use it to guide me.

How about I suck on your clit for a little?

Sounds like you’re enjoying that...   
  
And maybe finger you while I do it? Slide a finger deep inside of you...

That’s my good girl. Moan and squirm for me. Be as loud as you want; everyone else is gone for the night.

What about two fingers? Oh, you’re clenching around them… You’re getting closer, aren’t you? My good girl… *MY* good girl.

That’s it… Moan while I fuck you with my fingers and suck on your clit. Squirm and gasp for me.

  
I fantasized about doing this to you, you know. Teaching you how good you can feel, driving you over the edge of ecstasy over and over again.

The way you taste… the way you sound. Simply incredible.

Are you almost there for me, my good girl? That’s it. Let yourself go. Cum on my tongue. Do it. Cum for me.

[Improv to her orgasm]

Damn… you were really pent up, huh? Well, hopefully that’s a little better now.

Come here. (long, passionate kiss) Can you taste yourself on my lips? It’s a wonderful taste, isn’t it?

(Sigh) Well, I guess we’ll have to see if that helps your performance in class at all. Here let me help you get dressed…

(Pause) You want more?

(A tinge of reluctance; you want this, even if you shouldn’t) We really shouldn’t. This was already several steps too far. Our careers...

(Pause)

Well... yes, I’m hard again. It would be difficult *not* to be with you moaning like that, but I don’t have a condom.

(Pause, then laugh) Of course you were prepared for this. Very diligent… when it comes to the things you care about.

No, I’m only teasing. I know you want to excel in class. And I know you want this.

(sigh) If I take you now… I don’t know if I could ever stop.

(Pause) … To hell with it. Hop back up on the edge of my desk.

[Optional condom sfx]

Are you ready? We’ll start nice and slow.

[intercourse proceeds from here; improv a learning experience, or follow the suggested one below. Don’t forget plenty of moans and groans! Other SFX optional]

(Groan as you enter) Oh fuck, you are so tight. Are you okay? Let me know if it’s too much.

(Slowly sink in) Here, let’s pause for a moment. Kiss me.

[Passionate kissing while she adjusts]

I’m going to start again…

(Groan as you finish sliding in) There we go. Are you okay?   
  
(Pause, then with a grin) Good. Ready for the real fun to begin?

(Pause, then [Slow fucking starts])

Mmm, you feel fucking incredible. Don’t worry, just lay back and enjoy.

You look so lovely. No, don’t look away from me. You are stunning. Your eyes, your lips, your smiles and gasps… You are delicious.

(loud groan) Ohhh that was good. Yeah, what you just did, squeezing your pussy? That feels- oh *fuck* yeah, that’s damn good.

[Fucking starts to speed up as she gets the hang of squeezing him]

Ohh you are learning so fast, my good girl.

Such an eager fucking student… I can’t believe we’re doing this…

(Laugh, gasping) No, I don’t want to fucking stop. You’re *my* good girl.

Are *you* doing okay? Good.

That’s it, wrap your fucking legs around me, pull me into you.

You are so fucking hot. I fucking love watching your eyes flutter as I fill you with my cock.

Oh fuck, I’m getting close. Are you close? Here, let me play with your clit while I fucking pound you…

Fuck yes, moan for me, my good girl. Let me know how much you love to be filled and played with by your professor.

Are you okay? Are you ready?

Oh fuck yes, I’m going to cum. Cum for me my good girl, fucking....

[improvise your orgasm; she’s orgasming too]

(panting, coming down) Fucking hell… you are a very, very good girl.

What do you think? Will that be enough to keep you focused in class?

No? Well… Perhaps I can offer you… incentives to focus more in class.

Mmm, I thought you might like that idea.

We’re definitely going to need to write up a proposal for a research project to work on or something, to cover for the time we’ll be spending together.

Oh yes, this is going to happen again. We both have so much more to learn, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright ASoftWindBlows 2021, CC 4.0 BY-NC


End file.
